


Fantasy

by SoftZenZhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fantasy, Inspired by Music, M/M, Obsession, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftZenZhu/pseuds/SoftZenZhu
Summary: He needs to have him. He is the only thing worth value anymore. Him. Him. Him. himhimhimhim... He is worth suffering for.
Comments: 1





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark so Be warned.

~I made a wish under the bloodshot sky  
(I believe)~

He sat in his dark room, dreaming of him. The most precious person in his life. His soft voice talking to calm down his mental breakdowns. His soft skin on his hands to keep his head tilted forward. His loving embrace to hold his mess of his body when he was shaking. His beautiful eyes to see into his ruined soul. All of it to keep him together. Only for him. He wanted his love so bad, he would hurt for this angel of a man. His parents in the other room degrading the people on television if they weren't like them. So bland and distasteful. Ignornart, the both of them. So replaceable in this big world. He didn't care about them, only HIM.

~ That this would all be a dream when I open my eyes~

When he slept, he hoped to wake to a world with just him. The world around him filled with selfish arrogant humans. His world wouldn't be like them. He was pure like God made him just out of angel feathers and holy water. So pure and so kind. 

~But it didn’t come true~

When he awoke, he saw only the monsters that force him away from him. Those suppressive crazed bastards. His love was his only lifeline. He needed him. When he went to work, his coworkers eating each other face with no integrity on break. The Boss not caring about anything but money and attention at their site. He hated this world, his world was so colorful. A dull white everywhere, no colors, like a useless canvas nobody touches for years. Useless.

~Exhausted, I’ve lost my way~

His mind exhausted from the disgusting shit of this world. His mind slips into his own. Every night, a nightmare to wake back up to in the morning. Mentally exhausted with none to turn to. His deepest secrets none have seen. His parents called him a freak for not being a crazy bitch like them. He couldn't say a single fucking thing to them about himself. If anyone was colorful, they would bitch and rave about them. They thought they were the Gods of this world. Selfish. Greedy. Unpure. He was a sin. If he was a sin, why would a angel care for him, HUH?!? They were humans, they were evil, worthless bags of flesh and bone. Nothing important to him.

~Please take me anywhere~

His angel would carry him to his heaven. He would embrace him. His pureness melting onto him like fresh air in a polluted hell. His lungs filled with just him, just him. His fresh air was surrounded by the pollution, remaining untainted, pure. He slipped into his world again. The soft skin caressing his cheek, gentle and lovingly. His heaven in just this one man. How could this man be his soulmate? He was untainted while he, himself, was tainted. The yin and yang of their existence astounding him.

~I’ll do anything~

There was so many obstacles in his path to HIM. He would end his parents to satisfy this man. He would do anything to be out of this situation but he was trapped in this hell. The people around him deaf to his screams for help. They didn't like him and saw him as non-existent. His mind squirming with darkness and bursts of colors they couldn't understand and wouldn't.

~Someone help~

Today, he saw his angel, his saving grace. He broke down into his arms at his house. His tearful face in his man's neck. His soothing voice whispering sweet everything's in his ear to calm him down. His angel always there for him, no matter what. He heard his screams and answered back with love and care. He was trapped to. His colors being restrained and abused. The people of this world knew nothing of love, only hatred of care. They knew nothing of the soft moments of existing in a heart of someone who would care for their whole soul. Two trapped souls wrapped into each other, hearts beating together as one whole.

~I know that it’s over~

The visits could never last long. They were like two dogs on a tight leash being dragged and choked. Every dream always ending to only awake to this hell. The hateful stares shoving butcher knives into his soul. Their deceitful eyes controlling him or else they wouldn't like it. His soul screaming for his mate to see him again. The colors washed away in a wave of white dullness. His soul mates colors put on a chain. 

~Someone help~

His colors waiting to burst out of its cage. His parents screaming at him, trying to paint his colors back to that same dull white as thiers. His lover colors weeping for his. The colors of their souls not wanting to be that dull white. The pain that they both went through. The yelling and the hits. Their souls sobbing in their cages. The impure white slapping violently at his colors. The red and purple on his skin so familiar to both of them. The only colors the two dull white souls loved on his skin. His mother regretting giving birth to a colorful soul while she was so bland and cruel, he was caring and colorful. His soulmate's parents hating his beautiful colors. They hurt him and neglected his soul. Only caring about their reputation and legacy. They have none. Just wastes of breathing lungs and beating hearts. 

~The end of you was me~

His soulmate's soul was abused again over him. He feared for his soulmate. He didn't want to be the end of him. His love deserves a beautiful colorful life filled with just their love. He wanted to hurt the things that did this to the both of them. He hated the two pairs of parents, so closed minded to think beyond themselves. He was tired of their aggression to them both. They were both evolved more then the parents. 

~My fantasy will swallow everything~

He went to work again today. He tried his best to get through the day. His coworkers existence a mere nothing to him. He had to keep his dull white mask on for them, like a puppet. A white soul female interacted with him. She was a customer so he had to be nice or no money. She battered her eyelashes at him. She attempted to get his info to try to become his. She was so....DISTASTEFUL. She wanted to see his bed with herself in it. He paid her no attention but took her order and got done with it. His male coworker did though. He was pestering him about why he didn't take her up on her offer since she was supposedly hot. He didn't see it. His soulmate's face flashed in his mind, he knew who was his. It was not this daft bimbo.

~It’ll change everything~

His parents found out about the woman. They were so digustingly excited. His dad asking why he didn't up the offer. They wanted to turn him white with this sex seeking harlot. They wanted him to fuck a female. The thought made him puke in his mind. The thought of breeding for the both of them disgusting him deep in his core. That woman wasn't seeking a soul bond like him and his mate but a dick in her while her banshee hollers rang out like a dying animal wailing. She wasn't looking for love, none. 

~It’s just a fantasy~

His dream that night of being underwater. He felt that soft skin on arms wrapping around him in the deep abyss. His hands covering his eyes, his head leaning into those beautiful hands. He followed those hands. He gently turned around seeing him. His etheral being in the water with a holy glow. He slowly reach out his smooth hand to grab his face. They both gazed into each other's eyes. 

~Pain comes up like thorns~ 

Then he saw that same dreaded white flash before him. He started gasping for air, drowning. His lover's body kicking and squirming trying to fight for air. They both drowning slowly blinded by that white.

~Like a night that lost the moon, An empty sign~

His lover stopped moving, the last of his breath bubbles going upwards. He was slowly dying while he was gone. He started screaming. He felt like nothing without him. A useless soul. He needed him. He wailed like his life depended on it. His white moonlight gone from the world. He felt the last of his breath escape him. Looking over at him for one last time. His body just floating in the water, his lover was so beautiful. His eyes slipped close with his death. Letting go....

~My tragedy~

He awoke gasping for air.


End file.
